This invention relates to rotary connectors and, more particularly, to a rotary connector which is easily disassembled due to the utilization of a spool and which minimizes maintenance and leakage due to the elimination of a dynamic seal.
During the operation of some rotary devices, such as a combustor, it is necessary to supply cooling water to the rotating device. The cooling water is supplied from, and returned to, a stationary water supply system. Therefore, the stationary water supply system, including the stationary inlet and outlet piping, must be connected to the rotating piping of the rotating device. A rotary connector is used to couple the rotating piping and the stationary piping together.
A rotary connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,744 issued Jun. 19, 1990 to Samera, Jr. et al. The rotary connector includes a casing, a shaft tube assembly, and seal means. However, to disassemble the rotary connector for maintenance, such as replacement of the seal means, the inlet and outlet flanges, the coaxial pipe flange, and the outer casing supports need to be unbolted from the casing. When the rotary connector casing is moved, the rotary connector is no longer aligned with the combustor.
Another rotary connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,673 issued Sep. 2, 1991 to Jones, Jr. The rotary connector includes a housing having an inner case and an outer case, a rotary stem, an inboard sealing assembly and an outboard sealing assembly. Because the rotary connector uses two dynamic seals, there is an increased potential for leakage and need for maintenance.
Therefore, what is needed is a rotary connector which may be disassembled without removing the inlet and outlet flanges or the outer casing supports and which utilizes only one dynamic seal, thereby reducing maintenance and downtime.